henson_alternativefandomcom-20200215-history
Late Night Liars
Late Night Liars, an original late night comedy game show produced by Henson Alternative for GSN. The series aired on GSN in the summer of 2010 on Thursdays at 11:00PM. Actor-comedian Larry Miller served as host of the game which featured puppets designed by the Jim Henson Company. The show premiered on Thursday, June 10, 2010 at 11:00PM on GSN. Eight 30-minute episodes were produced, along with numerous web videos. Larry Miller commented on his involvement in the show, saying: Puppeteers on the series include Tyler Bunch, Brian Clark, Donna Kimball, Colleen Smith, and Victor Yerrid. __TOC__ The game In each episode, two human contestants face off against the panel of four celebrity puppets. Whichever contestant can distinguish fact from fiction best will escape with prizes and cash. In the first round of the game, a question or category is posed and each puppet provides an answer - two are truthful, two are lies. The contestants attempt to distinguish the truthful statements from the false statements by identifying one of the liars. Cash is awarded for correctly identifying a liar. In the second round, three of the panelists give accurate answers; while one panelist is a liar. Again, the contestants attempt to identify the liar to earn cash. In the third round, a category is announced and each contestant pick a panelists who then gives a statement based on the given topic. The contestants must decide if the statement is true or false. Cash is awarded for correctly identifying the panelist as truthful or a liar. In the final round the contestant with the most money moves on to the "two topic showdown." Two panelists give rapid-fire statements on select topics. With 43 seconds on the clock, the contestant must decide if each statement is either "true" or "false." After each round, the weasel updates the audience on the scores; and a short comedic bumper featuring the various puppets panelists is shown before each commercial break. The show also opens with a comedic cold open featuring Larry and the panelists. Late Night Liars was created as a comedic celebrity panel game show in the tradition of "Match Game," "Hollywood Squares," "To Tell the Truth" and "The Gong Show." Episodes :See Late Night Liars episodes Characters *Shelley Oceans (Donna Kimball), a comedienne, television personality and actress who was once the world's greatest insult comic - but that day has passed. Loved for her brash manner, Shelley is now a devoted game show panelist and is always ready with a cutting retort for the host, the contestants and of course, her fellow panelists - especially close friend and two-time ex-husband William A. Mummy. *William A. Mummy (Brian Clark), a confirmed bachelor and bon vivant who "just can't seem to find the right woman." "Mister Double Entendre" is flamboyant, brash, and jittery - and he knows how to tie an ascot. Mummy's a fan of the finer things in life: fashion, gourmet food, and of course, the theater. *Cashmere Ramada (Colleen Smith), a world-famous celebutante and tabloid target. Cashmere has had dozens of mini-careers: singing, fashion design, perfume and a few unfortunate video tapes that circulate on the Internet. She constantly inserts herself into charities she doesn't understand, thinking that "Save the Dolphins" was an effort to prolong the amount of time you could keep dolphin meat in the freezer. *Sir Sebastian Simian (Tyler Bunch), a billionaire entrepreneur, adventurer, ladykiller and philanthropist. Sebastian balances his British charm and charisma with doses of snide, acerbic comments and a healthy sprinkle of intolerance. He also happens to be the smartest person in the room. Just ask him. *The Weasel (Victor Yerrid), a down-home, straight-talking, no-nonsense puppet rodent who is the show's good-natured scorekeeper and announcer. Promos File:Late Night Liars Meet the Liars|Meet the Liars file:Shelley Oceans|Shelley Oceans file:Cashmere Ramada|Cashmere Ramada file:William A. Mummy & Sir Sebastian Simian |William A. Mummy & Sir Sebastian Simian file:Larry Miller & the Weasel|Larry Miller & the Weasel Credits *'Executive Producers:' Lisa Henson, Michael Agbabian, Dwight D. Smith *'Supervising Producer:' Allyson Smith *'Director:' Lenn Goodside *'Head Writer:' Tom Johnson *'Writers:' Michael Agbabian, Ray James, Scott King, Dwight D. Smith, Grant Taylor *'Host:' Larry Miller *'Puppeteers:' Tyler Bunch, Brian Clark, Donna Kimball, Colleen Smith, and Victor Yerrid *'Character Designs:' Peter Brooke See also * Late Night Liars characters External links * Official Facebook page Category:Productions Category:Late Night Liars Category:Henson Alternative TV Shows